Kako Shinri
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: He made me promise to change things. Kyuubi would help. As I held him in my arms the only thing I wanted to do was get rid of my reward for killing him. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre. Time Travel.
1. Prologue

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Past Truth**** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you don't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** This is if Sasuke went back in time.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Prologue- When it Started**_

"N-no… Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted as his best friend, who was surrounded by the corpses of the Konoha Intelligence Squad, all the people who made it to Gennin with them, and Itachi, charged towards him, purposely impaling himself on the katana held in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, l-listen… Kyuubi c-can't h-heal this… T-The greatest p-puppet master… turned out t-to b-be a s-snake… H-he made m-me kill t-them all… E-every l-last one of o-our friends… because of m-me… M-my w-worst nightmare… r-real… S-Sasuke… F-find a way t-to f-fix this… S-sor…ry, S-Sasu…ke." Said the blond kitsune, before he faded away into oblivion. He died covered in tears, instead of with a smile.

Sasuke sat there with an emotionless face, even as the ANBU arrived to take his friend's corpse to Tsunade. In his eyes spun the ultimate Sharingan, the Mangekyou. And he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the curse.

To be rid of what only could be obtained by killing your best friend.

To be rid of his reward for killing Naruto.

* * *

-Three months later-

Tsunade looked at the young man in front of her, noticing how he still refused to open his eyes until asked, and how he seemed to be void of any and all emotion. _–So, this is what happens when he dies… The death of the greatest shinobi Konohagakure has ever known leaves all but a few happy, even while they grieve the ones lost, and leaves the last male Uchiha emotionless…-_

She forced the raven to open his eyes, and instantly sighed.

"Sasuke, de-activate your Sharingan before you accidentally kill someone, namely me." She said sternly, remembering the promise that she made to Naruto when he became Hokage. She would stay strong and aid her village no matter what. Even now that he was gone.

Tsunade watched him de-activate the Sharingan before she removed the bandages around the spiral-shaped scar on his chest. It was cause in a training accident where he had been hit by the Rasengan.

Tsunade didn't bother to remove the bandages around the ANBU tattoo on his arm, the one that featured a raven. After replacing the bandages around his scar, she stood up.

"You're all set Sasuke." She said as the young raven nodded and left.

"Good-bye." He said. She didn't know just how final those words were.

* * *

-Later that night-

Sasuke sat talking with a man with red hair and nine fox tails and ears.

"So… this jutsu will take me twelve years into the past, but I will keep all my techniques, and my scars and tattoo will remain?" he asked the red-head, voice still void of emotion.

"Yes, and I'll be coming with, of course." Said Kyuubi.

"Of course." Sasuke replied.

"Once you go back, you won't be able to return home. You'll live your life over again, though you will be able to change things." Warned the kitsune.

"Good. Let's go, Kyuubi."

The kitsune sighed and each tail formed a seal

A black portal opened, and the two stepped through.

* * *

Next Time on Kako Shinri: How Naruto dies is revealed!! Stay tuned for _**Chapter One- Begin Again**_


	2. Begin Again

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Past Truth**** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** This is if Sasuke went back in time.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter One- Begin Again**_

Young Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him, glaring down with the slowly spinning Mangekyou Sharingan. But he could tell it wasn't Itachi… his age, and his hair, were wrong… He looked like… And older version of himself?!

The elder Sasuke lifted a hand to his face, touching the area around his eyes.

"I often wonder why I ever wanted these cursed eyes… When all they do is harm their user, physically and mentally… It was something that Naruto-sama would have loved to make into a jutsu." Whispered the elder of the two Sasuke's. "You are me… and you will do more evil than good, in these next twelve years. Ending in the death of the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto-sama…"

As the younger of the two began to fade away, while the elder one shrank down to a twelve-year-old form. The last thing he heard was a whisper.

"I promised Naruto-sama I would do something to change what happened… I won't go back on my word, for now that is my Nindo…"

* * *

Kyuubi's entrance worked differently as it turned out. The fox's soul flew into Naruto and the other mind was driven away temporarily, leaving behind a burst of chakra that didn't even wake Naruto, but managed to surprise the Sandaime.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up and got dressed in his usual outfit, as he refused to wear the outfit he wore as a Gennin. He wore black jeans, a black tank top with a low enough neck that you could see the white bandages around the spiral shaped scar, black weighted arm warmers, black shoes, his headband around his forehead, and a single earring, something his Hokage had demanded all members of the Konoha Intelligence Squad obtain, so they could tell each other apart.

His was a raven.

-I have all my abilities, my earring, my scar… I'll have to be careful, especially with my ANBU tattoo… Shit.-

Halfway out the door, he turned around and went back inside, tying bandages around his ANBU tattoo as well, so that it was no longer visible.

Then he decided to hell with being late, and ate a quick breakfast… of takoyaki, which was a food he had found enjoyable, even if not the healthiest thing. The calendar was marked as the day they would meet Kakashi, the day after teams were assigned. Who knows, maybe he would help with pranking Kakashi this time?

But when he opened the door to the classroom they were to wait for Kakashi in, forgetting that the others didn't know Kakashi was always insanely late, the eraser fell on his head. But instead of acting angry, he put the eraser in position again, adding a second one.

"Good one. But since one hit my head, two should hit his." Sasuke said with a smirk, sitting down and ignoring Sakura with years of practice. Naruto had a strange look on his face, and Sasuke figured that he was talking to Kyuubi.

Too bad Kyuubi was in on what was going on.

As they waited for their sensei to arrive, Sasuke remembered how he had a bit of trouble keeping from laughing the last time that an eraser had fallen on their sensei's head, and had actually started laughing at Naruto's pranks, even when on S-class missions.

This did not bode well…

And indeed, when Kakashi walked in and the two erasers fell on his head, Sasuke burst out laughing, forgetting, once again, to remain calm and cool. This was technically an S-class mission itself. To prevent the Hokage's death from happening.

Everyone, (Save for Sasuke himself and the Kyuubi), stared at him in shocked silence.

"Ok… My first impression is… I hate you." Said Kakashi, still staring at the recovered Sasuke, who didn't seem insulted at all by what had been said. Then he was met with a glare of doom that looked like it could have taken years of practice, and changed his mind. "Meet me on the roof." And he poofed away.

As the three began to walk towards the roof, Naruto began to talk to Sasuke.

"Oi, teme!! What was that about?!" He shouted at the raven.

"What? I always- Oh, It was funny to see a Jounin be caught in such an obvious trap, dobe. He must be a real idiot." _–But he isn't and he didn't notice because it didn't involve chakra or scream 'danger'.-_ Sasuke replied.

"Don't call me 'dobe', teme!!"

"Naruto, don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura said, punching Naruto as Sasuke sighed.

"I won't stop calling you 'dobe', dobe, anymore that you'll stop calling me 'teme'." Sasuke said as they reached the roof and took a seat around Kakashi.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's hear a bit about your selves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams… Stuff like that." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, do it first to show us how!" Shouted Sakura

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes, dreams and dislikes are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies. Now you, pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite person…-giggle- My dream…-giggle blush- My dislikes… NARUTO! My hobbies… -BLUSH-"

_-More interested in boys, it seems…-_ "Alright, now you, blondy."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like…" Naruto suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked over the people in front of him, stopping, Sasuke noticed, on his earring.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is something you can figure out in your own free-time. I dislike many things that you can also figure out in your own free-time, and hate snakes, no offense to the teme. My hobbies are of absolutely no concern of you, for if they were, you would be part of my hobby… And my dream? Heh." Naruto said, while smirking. It would have been just as cool as Sasuke's, were his hair a little longer, and his clothing black. But none the less, when combined with that dark, narrow-eyed gaze, it was familiar to Sasuke.

_-That was vaguely disturbing… All we found out was that Naruto hate's snakes, and apparently Sasuke must like them. That is also disturbing… And so is that smirk… Ok, moving on.- _"Ok, brooding-one, now you."

Sasuke allowed his eyes to leave Naruto's, and began to speak. "Hn. I like some things, which thanks to the dobe you know includes snakes. I dislike many things that you can figure out on your own. My hobby is my business… My dream is to become head of- I mean a powerful shinobi. My ambition is to kill a certain man, and drag another's lazy ass back here."

Sasuke's response was slightly surprising, even to Kakashi. The one he wanted to kill had to be Itachi… but, if so, who was the one he wanted to drag back to Konoha?

And Naruto… from what everyone had said, he was always screaming about how his dream was to become Hokage, how much he loved ramen, and how much he despised Sasuke. Yet he had apologized to Sasuke sincerely, and had revealed next to nothing about his likes and dislikes. All they really learned was how he hated snakes.

After warning the Gennin to be ready for the test they were going to receive, Kakashi watched while Sakura left, and the two boys turned to each other and began to speak.

* * *

"When do you take action?" Naruto asked.

"When action is needed." Sasuke replied while a smirk slipped onto his face, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you take action?"

"To protect Konohagakure and its people… and to get paid."

Naruto's strait face adopted a grin. "Who do you serve, Raven-san?"

"The Rokudaime Hokage, Yoko no Taichou…" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto just looked pleased at the response.

* * *

"When do you take action?"

"When action is needed."

"Why do you take action?"

"To protect Konohagakure and its people… and to get paid."

Kakashi's eye widened as he listened to his students speak. This particular string of words was a code for the Hokage to recognize his ANBU individually, if he were to forget what mask they wore… And it worked, as each ANBU had their own reason for taking action. His own reason was to protect his friends.

"Who do you serve, Raven-san?"

"The Rokudaime Hokage, Yoko no Taichou…"

Kakashi's eye widened even further as he heard this. They hadn't even picked the Godaime Hokage yet!! It was impossible!! And who was 'Yoko no Taichou', the Fox General?

* * *

"Don't call me by my ANBU code name, Raven, this isn't a mission… Ok, technically it is, but it isn't an assigned mission!! It make's me feel important."

"Dobe, as the Head of ANBU, it is my duty to protect you, but…" Sasuke gave Naruto a sharp punch to the head, "If you won't stop fooling around, I will take action, got it? You are important, Naruto-sama! You're-"

"The Rokudaime Hokage, I know, I know. At least Kyuu-kun's jutsu worked…"

"As long as we succeed at our goal."

"To kill Orochimaru… And, how did you put it? 'Drag Itachi's lazy ass back to the village?' He isn't that lazy, Sasuke."

"He is too. Remember? He sleeps in until we send half the Konoha Black Opps. to retrieve him. And he's their leader for crying out loud!!" Sasuke burst out, and then after calming down added, "Kakashi is watching us."

"Yep. He heard the whole thing."

"We should have stayed in character. My earring should have been enough to identify me. That's why Tsunade forced us to get them. Except you… you got, what, 30 on one ear?"

"Fifteen on one ear. And this is nothing I can't handle…"

"Don't make him part of your 'hobby', alright?"

"Relax, this jutsu will only make him unable to tell anyone that doesn't know already what we said. Then we can explain."

Kakashi instantly turned to run, but when vines wrapped around his legs, and he was hit by Naruto's jutsu, he decided to listen. Jumping down, he turned to them.

"Explain." He stated simply.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, as though telling him something important, then sat down in front of Kakashi and began to explain.

"We cam from the future, or at least Sasuke did. There was a massacre in Konoha right after I finally gave in to the council's pestering, and became the Rokudaime. Up until that point, I had been content with the position of Head of ANBU, serving under Tsunade-sama. I had founded a branch of ANBU called the 'Konohagakure Intelligence Squad', or the 'KATANA', which came from letters that are found in the words, and one of my first actions as Hokage was to make Sasuke Head of ANBU, since the Head of ANBU would be leader of the KATANA, and it would be better if it was someone they respected…

"I didn't want to accept the proposition of becoming Hokage, as it would cause problems… Mainly that Sasuke would be un-able to carry out missions that lasted more than just a couple days. Even if I managed to last more than that, the mental strain would become too great, and it's all because of the villagers, and Orochimaru.

"You see, I suffer from… nightmares. Only these nightmares are my memories. Memories of each and every attack on my life replaying in my head… And not only those, memories of other things I had seen, all involving bloodshed, haunt my mind. Kyuubi will wake me up from them, usually, but that isn't enough. When I wake up from those, I panic, and everyone is put at risk." Naruto paused and let Sasuke continue.

"I saw behind Naruto-sama's mask on our first c-rank mission, when he woke me up in the middle of the night, muttering under his breath." Started Sasuke, "He apparently had had enough of keeping everything to himself, and began to tell things about the nightmares.

"He told me about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and it's sealing, and about the Namikaze clan's blood-limit. And about the Uchiha Massacre. It ache isn't the mastermind that killed them all. It was someone that Naruto always referred to as, 'The Greatest Puppet Master'. Most would take this to mean Akasuna no Sasori, but that isn't who he was referring to.

"Itachi was on a mission at the time of the Uchiha Massacre, and while he was at the Uchiha estate when it took place, he wasn't the one that killed them all. He was charged with protecting Naruto-sama, though you most likely knew that, and both of them were hiding when it happened. His first priority was protecting Naruto. Leaving him alone to fight the one causing it all would not be protecting Naruto. It would be stupid.

"Afterwards, he brought Naruto home, and then began to scout out the damage. I found him while he was inspecting the results of what happened. He had picked up the 'Greatest Puppet Master's' sword, and had punched the wall. He didn't want to tell me what really happened because he thought I was too young, and made up a lie. Then he went to the Akatsuki, thinking they would be a good cover up for his leaving. He was really going to track the killer.

"He did kill Shisui and gain the Mangekyou, but Shisui also had really been committing suicide. He had asked Itachi to kill him. Anyway, we were talking about the nightmare problem.

"Yume Yamesaseru no Jutsu is a technique I found in my clan's library. It was originally from the Namikaze clan, and it prevents bad dreams. I began to use it on Naruto-sama every night, and I am the only one who will be able to use it on him successfully, as it becomes fine-tuned to the user's chakra signature. Eventually he asked me to aid one of his spies in Oto, Kimimaro, by pretending to defect." Sasuke finished.

"Unfortunately, I was placed on the recovery team because of a promise to Sakura I planned to keep, but not right away, and we ended up fighting. There's an in-active curse seal under some of those bandages, and there's a spiral-shaped scar from a Rasengan. He didn't have that scar at the time, nor did he gain it in the fight. But he did have the curse seal.

"He lost control of it, and stabbed me through the chest… I almost died. The scar on Sasuke's chest, close to his heart, was from a training accident, and, coincidentally, as I didn't do it on purpose, it is in the exact same spot as the scar I obtained from his Chidori. Only his scar won't kill him if the foreign chakra isn't kept at bay. Kyuubi began to heal me white the Chidori was still through my chest. Somehow it caused Sasuke's chakra to become part of the scar.

"After that I spent 2 ½ years enduring torture while training with Jiraiya, and still kept my mask a secret. I didn't drop my mask until after I retrieved my spies and Sasuke without Tsunade's permission after joining the Torture and Interrogation squad. By the way, that's my hobby, torture, both physical and mental. I had been researching the Mangekyou to create a jutsu that is slow-acting, but causes a good deal of physical and mental damage, like the Mangekyou." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"I knew there was a reason that Itachi kept disappearing into that dark hole in the ground that houses the Torture and Interrogation squad…"

"Anyway, those are the main events leading up to me becoming the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Oh yeah, I have nine fox tails, and fox ears, from when Kyuubi saved my life after I released him from the seal. He joined ANBU and we wore identical masks. My code name was Yoko, and his was Kitsune." Sasuke took over again.

"And then came the Konohagakure Massacre."

"That's what the decided to call it? Not very creative… Did Tsunade at least explain that I didn't go crazy, that it was the Puppet Master's fault?"

"Yes, she did, and why do you keep calling him the Puppet Master? We know he's Orochimaru. You told me yourself… before…"

"Because that name suits him more. Was Tsunade alright?"

"Yes, and she took over again as Hokage, thanks to that promise she made you when you became Head of ANBU."

"Ano… Shouldn't you already have known that?" Interrupted Kakashi, speaking to Naruto. Both of the shinobi in front of him froze, and Naruto turned to him.

His face was completely void of emotion now, and when he spoke, it was in the voice of someone who had been trained to resist torture and remain emotionless since birth. It was the voice of a Jinchuriki.

"Oh? Didn't we tell you? The last person to die that day… Was the Rokudaime Hokage. The last to die was me."

* * *

Next time on _**Kako Shinri**_- What exactly did the Puppet Master do that Naruto asked if Tsunade explained? See what happens next in _**Chapter Two- Starting Over (For the Sake of Wishes)**_


	3. Starting Over

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Past Truth**** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** This is if Sasuke went back in time.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Two- Starting Over (For the Sake of Wishes)**_

"I died when I threw myself onto Sasuke's katana, thus causing him to gain the Mangekyou." Said Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard this, and he turned to look at Sasuke for confirmation. He was met with a nod, and the cold, spinning red eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Then Sasuke de-activated them.

"All of the KATANA, all our friends in the village… and a large portion of the Konoha ANBU were killed by me." Whispered the blond kitsune.

The silver-haired Jounin took a step back before Sasuke picked up where Naruto left off.

"Orochimaru used a puppet master technique to control Naruto-sama's actions. Kyuu was on a mission quite a ways away, and we believe that it must have been Orochimaru who requested the mission. The entire time Naruto-sama was forced to kill, he cried. All of us had hoped that Naruto-sama would die with a smile on his face. Instead he died covered in tears and blood."

Then both time-travelers turned to leave.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

The group was on their first C-rank mission, as Kakashi had deemed them ready. Or rather he had decided that Sakura needed to go on a real mission, and things couldn't go too wrong with two former ANBU, one of which was also the former Hokage, on their team. He noted that Naruto was dressed the same way Sasuke was, in the black gear Sasuke had worn their first day as Gennin.

But things did go wrong, though missing-nin weren't exactly been what he was expecting. Luckily, Both Naruto and Sasuke were quick to take them out easily, though it was very disturbing when Naruto diced them into tiny pieces and began laughing manically. Later he turned to Sasuke for explanation.

"He loves the smell, sight, feel, and taste of blood. Though usually he hates killing, these two poisoned him last time, so to Naruto-sama they deserved it."

"Any clues on why he was dead before you used the Jutsu?"

"No. I don't know why the Dobe is here…"

* * *

The next day things got even worse, or so they seemed. A mist covered them as they walked through the forest. Just like the time before, Naruto threw a kunai at the rabbit, and Sakura yelled at him for it. Then a giant cleaver-like sword came flying through the mist and imbedded itself in a tree.

"Heh heh heh… So you managed to dodge, Sharingan Kakashi, The Copy-Cat Nin!!" Said Zabuza as he appeared from within the mist. It startled Kakashi for the rank of the mission to suddenly jump up to and A-rank. But what surprised him more was that Naruto stepped forward.

"The time to take action is now." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Zabuza's eyes widened, but he strapped the sword to his back and sighed before responding. "So we fight until the last one stands. This is usually you."

"Right. Haku!! When the last one stands…" The blonde kitsune shouted up at a tree, listening to the given return.

"The last one will fall, Naruto-sama."

"Then get down here, Haku!!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

What appeared to be a Kirigakure hunter-nin appeared from the tree and landed next to Zabuza.

"Well? Are you coming?" Asked Naruto as they turned to leave.

* * *

-That night on Tazuna's roof-

"Would you mind explaining why we have two S-class missing-nin traveling with us?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Technically, Haku isn't a missing nin since he never became a shinobi in the first place." Corrected Naruto, receiving a whack from Sasuke.

"Dobe. That doesn't matter. In answer, they are both spies for Naruto. Both are members of KATANA. And that code was telling them to drop their act of not knowing him." Sasuke filled in while glaring at the trees near the house. "Naruto… Exactly how long were Itachi and Kisame following you?"

"Four years, fifty eight hours, thirty minutes, and fifty-five point three seconds. Why?"

"…How did Naruto do that?" Asked Kakashi.

"He remembers each and every thing that his senses come in contact with, and with the senses Kyuu gave him, that's a lot. His 'nightmares' are caused by it, the first part of his blood-limit."

"What's the second part?"

"I'll tell you when he decides to use it." Sasuke said with an air of finality that left no room for argument. "Anyway… I meant, when did you start to notice them following you?"

"This mission- oh…" Naruto paused and thought a minute, then called out. "When the last one standing falls?"

"…What's my answer…? Oh yeah… The cycle begins again," Said a voice from the trees, "Sorry, brat. I nearly forgot the answering phrase. Why didn't you use the 'the time to take action is now' code?" Kisame stepped out of the trees followed by a confused, though not showing it, Itachi.

"I used that code on Zabuza-san."

"Zabuza's here?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go say hi."

"Alright, Naruto-sama."

"…Just stop calling me that and leave, Kisame…" Naruto said while looking slightly creeped out.

Kisame indeed left to see Zabuza, leaving behind Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke? Do you still want to fight Itachi-kun?"

"Of course."

"Then fight him. But don't use _those_ ok?"

"Like I would. Not unless it's a snake."

"Then fight."

Sasuke faced Itachi and slipped into a defensive Taijutsu stance he had learned from Naruto not long before he had accepted the position of Hokage. As he blocked Itachi's attacks, he began to speak.

"We take action…" Sasuke dodged a blow and threw some easily avoided kunai, "When action is needed."

He seemed to draw a katana out of thing air. "Why we take action…" he watched as Itachi's eyes widened as he recognized the code.

_-How does Sasuke know that code?! Only the Hokage and the ANBU know it! And Gennin shouldn't even know that the ANBU exist!-_

"Is to protect Konohagakure and its people… and in my case get paid." Both Sasuke and Itachi's katana clashed, and Itachi sweat-dropped at the 'get paid' part. Then Itachi activated the Mangekyou, but didn't use it.

"Who we served…" Sasuke activated the third level of the Sharingan, surprising Itachi, but left the Mangekyou off, "Was the Rokudaime Hokage…"

Itachi was confused by that, still not letting it show, and stopped, considering using his Mangekyou. It was clear that he and Sasuke were evenly matched right now. But Sasuke just lowered his head and finished what he was saying.

"Who gave his life to protect Konoha and the last one standing, the one that falls…" Itachi began to feel sorrow and guilt rolling off of Sasuke in waves, but it stopped as suddenly as it had started, "By killing himself on the katana in the last one standing's hands…" Sasuke was smirking, it was evident in his voice, even if you couldn't see his face, "And forcing me to gain something that I would gladly give up…" He looked up, swirling Mangekyou Sharingan showing, "And thus the cycle begins again." His face was void of emotion.

"If I had lowered my katana then, he wouldn't have died, but he didn't give me time. But those damn eyes of his and that god-like speed…" Sasuke de-activated his eyes, and slowly undid the bandages around his arms and chest, revealing the raven ANBU tattoo, and the spiral-shaped scar. You could barely see the curse seal on his neck. "Would even you be able to survive such a memory, Aniki? I didn't just see my best friend die; I saw all my friends die… All because of 'The Greatest Puppet Master'. Ask Naruto-sama… he knows who the Puppet Master is… After all… he's the one that told me."

Just then Naruto cut in.

"If I had given you time to lower your sword, I would have destroyed all of Konoha," Naruto's eyes had turned purple, and seemed to be taking in everything, "And you are well aware of that. You were the last of my friends standing who were in the wrong place at the wrong time… I wasn't going to let the last one standing fall." Sasuke made a move to step forward, but he found himself with a kunai pressed to his neck. "You are free to tell them the second part of my blood-limit. I only had a minute of control. Just enough for you to kill me and break that jutsu. If not, then Orochimaru would be using me to destroy all the Shinobi villages. Starting with Suna and Konoha."

Itachi had, by now, de-activated his Sharingan, and was staring at the emotionless blond, who had the kunai pressed up against Sasuke's throat. The purple eyes turned blue again, and he pulled back.

The next to speak was Sasuke.

"The second part of his blood-limit, Kakashi, is the ability to sharpen his senses, particularly his eyes, to the point where it's as though he has slowed down time. He sees every single breath someone makes, and if it weren't for the fact that all the Namikaze have god-like speed, he wouldn't be able to get behind someone like that. Thanks to Kyuubi, he is faster than his father… which is why you see nothing, instead of just a yellow blur. Yes, we are both well aware the 'Yellow Flash', Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, is Naruto's father." Sasuke filled in.

Naruto remained emotionless as he leaned against a tree, reaching into a bag and pulling out a mask. "Too much detail, Raven." He tossed the mask to Sasuke. It was a raven mask. Sasuke tied it on immediately. "If you're going to have the bandages off your ANBU tattoo and that scar, wear your mask. And nice to see that I can still identify you as a member of the KATANA." Naruto tapped his left ear in the same place that Sasuke had his raven earring, and then undid his own genjutsu, revealing his fox ears and nine joined fox tails. Just as Sasuke had told Kakashi, there were fifteen piercings on his captain's left ear.

Naruto pulled the bandages off his own ANBU tattoo, revealing it to be a fox. Then he pulled out a kitsune mask and tied it on. "There. That's better."

"Sasuke, what is going on right now? And _how_ do you have your ANBU masks?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto-sama's in ANBU mode and I don't know how he got our masks. But I bet anything it would be Kyuubi's doing. Since he never wanted the position of Hokage in the first place and only accepted to get the council to leave him alone, he's taken the role of Head of ANBU… which suits him better. Apparently I'm back to being Second in Command…"

Then Naruto turned to Sasuke and spoke.

"You fill in Itachi-kun on what's going on. I need to fill in Zabuza-san, Haku-kun, and Kisame-san. We actually should wait to collect Kimimaro, Gaara, Deidara, and Shikamaru, but we just don't have time. Go."

"Hai… Rokudaime-sama." Said Sasuke with a mock bow.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?! Right now is the time you call me 'Yoko no Taichou'!!"

"Dobe, you're the Hokage, no matter how much you wish you weren't. I am required by the law of Konoha to call you 'Rokudaime-sama' while in ANBU gear."

"Then why did you just call me 'dobe'? And I know for a fact there's no such law."

"I called you 'dobe' because you're a dobe, and I know, Rokudaime-sama is just more respectful."

Naruto glared, Sasuke smirked and began to walk over to the kitsune, and Kakashi covered Itachi's eyes.

The reason why? Sasuke had lifted up both of their masks so they were resting on the tops of their heads, and had kissed Naruto. By now both Kakashi and Sakura were used to it, though they still didn't get how that relationship came to exist, but from what they had told Kakashi, Itachi had been reluctant about it the first few months, apparently having joined the 'Protect Naruto from Corruption Squad' that consisted of Tsunade and Iruka. They apparently were very protective of how Naruto was still innocent, considering how much torture he had done for the Torture and Interrogation Squad, and whenever they caught the two kissing, Itachi would haul Naruto away, while telling Tsunade and Iruka not to kill Sasuke, and the other two would punish the younger Uchiha. But eventually, they had stopped. After Itachi began to notice how happy Naruto was.

Eventually Itachi got annoyed and brushed Kakashi's hand away, and stared at the two kissing boys… and then there was a bone-chilling calm.

"Sasuke… Naruto…" He said, killer intent and anger rolling off of him.

The two pulled away from each other, realizing just who they were kissing in front of.

"Run and continue later?" Asked Naruto, apparently knocked out of ANBU mode.

"That would be the best course of action, Hokage-sama." Answered Sasuke.

With that, both ran away, hoping they would escape Itachi's wrath.

* * *

Next time on _**Kako Shinri**_- Why is Naruto back from the dead? And what is this deal he made with the fox? See what happens next in the final chapter: _**Chapter Three- Truth Revealed**_


	4. Truth Revealed

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Past Truth**** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** This is if Sasuke went back in time.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Three- Truth Revealed**_

-One Month Later-

All was peaceful, for a change. It wasn't too hard to convince the Sandaime to allow Naruto's spies and Itachi to stay in the village, after he saw how well they go along, a.k.a., villager trips Naruto and gets chased down by two of the three spies only to be stopped by Itachi, (AN- If you can tell me who chases down the villager, you get a preview at the sequel!), and the ones they brought back were settled into the Uchiha estate and the hidden Namikaze estate,

Itachi had finally given up on getting Sasuke and Naruto to not see each other, and seemed to have become attached to Sakura, suggesting that she try medical jutsu and cut her hair, which she did.

But now the Chunnin Exam was coming up, and with it the arrival of Orochimaru. And with each day that passed, Sasuke noticed Naruto slowly weakening. It was harder for him to move during training, and he had become pale. Eventually the genjutsu over his ears and tails needed to be completely dropped, though people stared. Finally, he revealed the truth.

* * *

_/flashback/_

"_S-Sasuke… F-find a way t-to f-fix this… S-sor…ry, S-Sasu…ke." Naruto had died._

_His soul floated over the village, yet he heard nothing of what they said. He blocked it out until the Shinigami came for him. He had been the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki; he was condemned to a fate worse than just death._

_-Wow… I just sounded like Neji…-_

"_You, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato, will have a fate that is different from what others have." Said the Shinigami just before Kyuubi appeared from nowhere in his fox form._

"_**I made a deal with Shinigami, Kit. You get to live… in a different world, after you complete some work."**_

"_Kyuubi, what do you mean?"_

"_**When I take Sasuke back in time to destroy Orochimaru, your soul will follow his. During the exam, in the Forest of Death, you will die a second time. And then your past self will take control of your body again, and will carry out his life, with no memory of what happened while you were in control. You will be sent to another world and be granted your physical body." **__Kyuubi explained._

"_When exactly during the second part of the Exam will I die?"_

_Kyuubi and Shinigami looked at each other. It was Kyuubi that answered._

"_**When Orochimaru attacks, at the point where he hits you with that seal, you will die. So make sure you gather the KATANA before then and five them their orders before then. Have them kill Orochimaru, and explain what happened to your past self. Oh, and Sasuke will stay behind for a few years, then I will give him the choice of re-joining you, dropping him at the same time you appear in the next world, of course. His counterpart will remember, as he didn't take over his counterpart's body. He will see all that happened as though he were standing there watching… Because he will have, but only Sasuke will be able to see him." **_

"_Until then, sleep…" Shinigami said, waving one hand in front of Naruto's face, causing him to fall into a deep slumber._

_/end flashback/_

* * *

-a few weeks later-

The first part of the Chunin exam was un-eventful, with it going exactly as they thought it would. Naruto was in a lazy mood, and decided to take a nap instead of filling out the exam form, as did Shikamaru, and, surprisingly, Itachi. Both Sasuke and Haku had cheated, and Sakura and Zabuza somehow knew the answers. Actually, Zabuza, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto all would have been able to fill it out without trouble, as all of them were above Gennin rank. They just wanted to a) play the part of a Gennin, b) not be bothered, or c) get it over with.

Both Itachi and Zabuza were pretending to be Gennin on the same team as Haku, but as Itachi wasn't the best with a henge, he ended up looking like his younger self, earning double-takes from several people that didn't know he was back, and from people who knew he was. It was odd to see him walking around like that. Not to mention it was fairly obvious. Itachi and Zabuza, along with Haku, Kisame, and Shikamaru, had been given their orders the day prior to the exam.

In the second part of the exam, things went just as Naruto knew they would. He hadn't, however, told Sasuke exactly when he would die.

So when he was hit with the seal and was killed by the snake a second time, Orochimaru had one very, very, _very_ angry Uchiha on his hands.

Sasuke didn't think twice before he turned to Itachi and nodded. His brother dropped his henge, scaring Orochimaru, (the only one that didn't notice that Itachi was in a henge), and both activated their Mangekyou Sharingan, and then used the Tsukiyomi.

* * *

-inside the Tsukiyomi-

"In this world, created by both of us you-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke before he could finish.

"You will die re-living one of my memories." Sasuke filled in.

"The memory of…" Itachi trailed off, having an Idea what Sasuke was going to say, but letting his little brother fill it in.

"The Konohagakure Massacre. You will see it from the point of vie of each person that died. All 349. Including the one that killed them all…"

* * *

Outside the Tsukiyomi, around one minute had passed from the start of the torture, to the end of it, seeing as it was much longer and draining than most of it would be. Only six hours worth of memories… but from 349 peoples point of view. As soon as it was finished, all of them, including Sakura, stabbed Orochimaru in the heart, and for good measure, shaved off his face and cut of his head. (guess who)

Just as Naruto began to wake up as his younger self, Sasuke began to walk away.

"I trust you to explain the situation… And have Kakashi explain what we didn't tell you. It's best if he doesn't see me. He isn't Naruto-sama as I know him. And I simply can't put on an act any longer…"

* * *

Next Time on _**Kako Shinri**_: What happened after… See Sasuke's years working alongside the KATANA in _**Chapter 4- KATANA: Part 1, Mission- Destroy Akatsuki**_


	5. KATANA Ark part 1

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: **_**Past Truth**** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** Hahaha!! This is a continuation.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Four- KATANA Ark: Part 1, Sasuke and Raven- Naruto's Question**_

It had been one week since Orochimaru's death, and with Naruto back to the way he had been before his elder counterpart had taken control, things went smoothly. Except for the having to drop the mask early and visit the Uchiha that he knew something was up with but wasn't quite sure what every day.

Sasuke was staring up at the sky. The Preliminaries were postponed because of Orochimaru's attack on the 'Gennin' and would be starting tomorrow. Instead of dwelling on this, though, he switched his thoughts to his younger self.

Sasuke knew his younger self would only have changed as much as he would have had he heard about the Uchiha massacre from Naruto. He was still a child, and he would still be competitive. Luckily, he would also be able to use the Yume Yamesaseru no Jutsu to prevent Naruto's nightmares. The elder Sasuke also knew that his younger self would most likely realize how much he liked the dobe at a younger age that he had…

"_Hey!! I'll never fall in love with that dobe!!"_

Sasuke turned to face his younger self, the one only he could see. Even after seeing all that had happened since the elder Sasuke had taken control of his body, he still had his standards… Though it was obvious he looked forward to being able to talk to _his_ Naruto again, and to being able to see Itachi on friendly terms. He had long ago come to terms with that fact.

"Sure you won't…" The elder Sasuke muttered, used to his younger self's denying of everything he said.

"_I won't! Uhg… why am I stuck with only myself to talk to… I still can't believe half the stuff you told me, or you and your Naruto told everyone… Why am I still talking to you!?"_

"As I said, sure you won't… and I explained pretty much everything that happened to you. And you know it's true, you were pulled into the realm of the Tsukiyomi as well. You saw what happened… and the look on Itachi's face when he saw himself get killed was priceless!"

"_I have to agree with you there. That was about a lifetime's worth of blackmail material on Aniki right there. He hates to have his emotionless routine ruined. The look on his face when you said that ANBU code was a good one too… By the way, what code do you use for the KATANA? Just wondering."_

"Heh. My code for the KATANA is this: Naruto will say, 'I see all, I remember all.' And I will reply, 'So that none of our friends shall fall.' It would be a good idea to remember that…"

"Talking to yourself again, Raven?"

Sasuke looked up, as did his invisible younger self, at the smirking red head.

"Uchiha, it's time to let your younger self return. You turn into a solid version of your elder self anyway. It was just easier to pretend to be the chibi-Uchiha."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

Kyuubi nodded and Sasuke stood. Slowly he grew back to his size as a 24-year old, and smirked at his now one-hundred percent visible counterpart. He grinned, and ruffled his hair.

"For the record, everyone can see me too, so call me 'Raven' from now on." Raven said, turning towards the village. "Ready for the prelims?"

Sasuke smirked at his counterpart. "Hn."

"Ah, the almighty younger version of me can speak Uchiha-speak again. That is interesting."

"Hey!!" Raven had patted his head again.

"Your hair looks like a duck's ass."

"If mine does, so does yours!"

"Why do you think I tie it down? By force, I might add. My hair stands out too much on missions otherwise, Gaki."

"Yeah, yeah, Jiji."

"WHAT?! I am not that old!! I'm only 24!"

"Doesn't matter."

"…Hn."

"…Now you're doing it!"

While they were having this oh-so-enlightening conversation, they had somehow found themselves at the Ichiraku ramen bar. Non-surprisingly, they both ordered the same thing. Surprisingly, it was the spiciest thing on the menu.

It was around that time that a confused looking Naruto showed up, looking bored… And, somehow, half dead.

"Damn you Gaara…. Told you NOT to let Shukaku take any control…"

"See that, Gaki? This is why I don't let you follow around Kyuu." Raven said, ignoring the blond, who had just ordered and was staring at the two of them with empty-yet-curious eyes.

"Who are you? Your necklace has the Uchiha clan seal on it." Asked the kitsune. (Yes, Naruto-chibi has the same tails and ears as Naruto-Rokudaime. Lacking the earrings, of course, since they were Tsunade's idea.)

"Hm? Hn." Answered Raven.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, there you are." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the sight of his younger brother in the same clothing worn by the ANBU next to him, but with no earring and his hair not tied down. "Raven?"

"Itachi-san." The raven-masked ANBU glanced at Itachi and nodded, even though his eyes were hidden. It had become clear that this older Sasuke did not see Itachi as his elder brother, seeing the one that had been killed in the future as his elder brother instead. "You are recovering from that illusion well, I hope?"

"…Yes, please, do not mention it."

"Too bad." This time it was Sasuke that answered, not Raven.

"Gaki." Raven slapped the back of Sasuke's head. "Even if it is wonderful blackmail material, please note that as of yet, you are still too weak to beat him. Blackmailing him would only end with you getting your ass kicked. It took me forever to defeat Aniki. Dragged him home by his damn ponytail. Literally."

Both Itachi and Sasuke paled at this, while Naruto looked confused.

"Is Raven a field name?"

"Yep. My real name is something even the great Sandaime-sama has yet to learn."

"…Oh. I'm bored… Ero-sennin won't train me. Sasuke has been refusing to spar…"

"Dobe. I'll spar." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

A faint sigh was heard from Itachi as he paid and all of them left to go to the training area furthest from the residential section of Konoha.

* * *

"Before we begin… I have a question for you, Raven-san."

"What is it, blond-gaki?"

"…Huh?"

"Well, the runt," Raven pointed at Sasuke, who opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it, "is Gaki. You are blond, and also a gaki. Therefore, you are blond-gaki."

"You certainly have a way with words, Raven…" Said Itachi with a sweatdrop.

"Blame Kisame, Zabuza, Sasori, Kakashi, and, if you really must, yourself for that." Raven glanced at Itachi as he replied.

"My question was… Why do you have the same chakra signature as Sasuke-teme?"

"…I really, really hoped that in the same way your chakra control grounds you on Gennin level for now, that you wouldn't notice it. Shit. Should've had Kyuu mask my chakra signature… shitshitshit…. SHIT!!"

"…That was a lot of cussing with only one word, Raven. What would Yoko say? He would at lease tell you to be more creative." The red-head kitsune appeared from nowhere. "Sorry, I was visiting Shinigami. Making a deal concerning the ghost world."

"Says the demon that is now detached from all the dimensions, even this one."

"Oi, that's rude, brat."

"Don't call me a brat."

"I would kill you here and now, but then Yoko would kill me."

"…That sounded NOTHING like a threat, Kyuu."

"Hm… It didn't, did it?"

"Not even a little."

Naruto interrupted them, "Excuse me, but… what's going on?"

* * *

Next time on _**Kako Shinri**_- (Chapter Preview)

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, from a future that is a ghost."

"…I don't know what that means."

"It means, Kit, that you won't see me often, as I am linked to your future self more than you, and that standing in front of you is the Sasuke of a future that froze over and turned black and white the moment that he stepped foot here…"

--

"Sandaime-sama… I request permission to participate in the third part of the exam. I also request a mission to find Tsunade-sama…"

"And why might this be, stranger?"

"I am no stranger… and as for why… Tsunade-sama would make a excellent Godaime Hokage. I'm sure she would love to meet Naruto-kun."

"Who are you?"

"…Raven. That is all that need be known, for the time being. Uchiha's Raven."

--

The blond woman faced the boy behind her.

"Well, well…" She stomped forward and punched him. "ASK FOR CLEARANCE BEFORE ZAPPING YOURSELF INTO THE PAST, UCHIHA!!"


	6. KATANA Ark part 2

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: Past Truth**_** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** Hahaha!! This is a continuation.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Five- KATANA Ark: Part 2, Sasuke and Raven- Past**_

"You won't believe me." Stated Raven

"Try me."

"Fine. Raven, explain." Kyuubi said, leaning back against a tree.

"I am from a future that is a ghost."

"…I don't know what that means."

"It means, Kit, that you won't see me often, as I am linked to your future self more than you, and that standing in front of you is someone of a future that froze over and turned black and white the moment that he stepped foot here…"

"…I believe you. Only because it explains Kyuu's weird behavior, though… And that would mean that Raven is Sasuke-teme's counterpart, right?" He tilted his head to the side.

"….How is it that you are more open right now than Yoko-sama was at age 18..? Maybe it has something to do with 'The Greatest Puppet Master,' that snake, and me leaving…"

"…The Greatest Puppet Master is a snake?"

Suddenly Raven burst out laughing. "Same wording… but in question form… It's funny but sad at the same time… Yeah, though you most likely don't get the hidden meaning. I only did because of… complications that our Konoha Twelve had with him, along with the fact I spent nearly three years training with him undercover. I'll never do that again, Yoko-sama nearly committed suicide… Then where would that had left me? I left undercover, broke contact, heard years later from Dragon that he tried to kill himself, returned to tell him I would return, was chased down by him, then dragged Aniki back to Konoha by his ponytail while Yoko gathered the KATANA…"

"What is the KATANA?"

"Haku, Zabuza, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Kimimaro, Shikamaru, and Sasori were the original members, with me by default, Dragon added because of the need for a medic nin, the founder there first, and Kakashi, Konohamaru, and three friends from another country added later."

"That sounds like…"

"About time you figured it out. The KATANA is your ultimate spy force, consisting of Snow, Wave, Mist, Flame, Wood, Bone, Cloud, at one point Sand, 'Raven', Dragon, yourself, Wolf, and Tanuki. The three from another country weren't official members and died a week after joining."

"…Who picked codenames?"

"Believe it or not, you."

"…"

"That was what I thought too. They fit the members at least…"

"And why are you here?"

"…Yoko-sama became the Rokudaime, though not by choice, the council badgered him until he gave in. About two months into his 'sentence' as he called it, he was beginning to warm up to the idea of being Hokage, and began to have fun with it, even with the side effects that we couldn't avoid unless I gave up my title as a Shinobi.

"On his 24th birthday, I left to the next town to check on an outpost. Nothing had gone wrong the night before, and even though he was acting strange, it wasn't unusual for him to wear my old headband from before I left, even though it bore the mark of a nuke-nin, along with his own custom headband, and it wasn't unusual for him to go for his ANBU uniform instead of the Hokage robes by mistake. In fact he only wore the Hokage robes if he had a meeting, unless it was with Kazekage-sama, but ever since the first Chunin exam he was in, he had been as close to a best friend to the Kazekage as anyone would ever get. But he always carried his ANBU mask.

"I left anyway… but the Greatest Puppet Master, otherwise known as Orochimaru, saw his chance. He used a puppet mastery jutsu to control Yoko-sama… And make him kill more than half the Konoha Shinobi, including the KATANA, Aniki, (sorry for bringing that up so soon after the illusion, Itachi,) and most of the Konoha Twelve, minus me. When he was about to be forced to kill me, he gained a minute of control. Just enough to save Konoha… by killing himself on my katana."

"Oh… Who is Yoko? You sound like you care for him a lot!"

"Heh… He was here with me for a while. I'm not sure how, not even with an explanation. All I know is that it has to do with Shinigami-sama. And I did care for him. The proof is in my eyes…"

"Naruto-kun, I told you about the Mangekyou Sharingan, correct? You only gain it by killing the person closest to you. Be it best friend… or lover. Raven has the Mangekyou. It was a 'gift' from Yoko, so that he could change the past. Even if everyone with it believes it to be more of a curse, draining our eyesight." Itachi finally had something to contribute.

Sasuke just stared. It wasn't the first time he had heard the story, hell, he had _seen_ the story while in the Tsukiyomi! But still, he worried about Naruto. He walked over and began to scratch one of the blond kitsune's ears in a friendly manner, much to Kyuubi and Raven's amusement. That had always been Raven's way of comforting Yoko when he had a nightmare.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I won't let anything like that happen. It's my new goal, since Aniki is innocent." He turned his head away as if the trees were very interesting, and Naruto stared at him.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But… when did you learn Itachi-kun was innocent anyway? You're acting like you've had months to think through what to do instead."

"…You haven't seen me since the day we were assigned teams. Jiji, ("Who are you calling Jiji, Gaki?! I'm only 24!!"), has been the one that you've visited everyday on Haku's request. I have had months to think it through. I've also have had months of only talking to myself, (myself being Jiji), and getting used to your REAL personality. Acting like an idiot will never be necessary around me, got it?" Sasuke said, ignoring Raven.

"…Yeah. And I've been visiting Raven?? But how did he know that jutsu to keep back the nightmares?"

"Jiji taught me the jutsu so I'll use it on you from now on, but as for how he knows…" Sasuke paused.

"It's ok, Gaki, I'll explain." Raven interrupted. "Yoko no Taichou was an ANBU codename, one that was voted on by all the Konoha ANBU force, actually. His real name was this: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. My best friend ever since I learned the truth about the Uchiha massacre and his 'mask' on that fateful trip to Wave as a Gennin. The one I betrayed on accident, and the one I never killed on purpose, but almost did once. But that won't be a problem this time. I need to speak to the Hokage…" And with that, Raven was gone.

* * *

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi was sitting in his office when the door opened, and a Chunnin stuck his head it.

"H-Hokage-sama, an ANBU is here to speak with you…?"

"Very well, let him in."

The Chunnin left, and a few moments later, a Raven-masked ANBU entered the room.

"Sandaime-sama." stated the raven-haired ANBU.

"…Who are you, we don't have a Raven-masked ANBU at this moment." replied the Sandaime.

"That isn't important at the moment; all you need to know is that I am loyal to Konoha. That being said, there is something I would like to ask you."

"And that would be..?"

"Sandaime-sama… I request permission to participate in the third part of the exam. I also request a mission to find Tsunade-sama…"

"And why might this be, stranger?"

"I am no stranger… and as for why… Tsunade-sama would make an excellent Godaime Hokage. I'm sure she would love to meet Naruto-kun."

"Who are you?"

"…Raven. That is all that need be known, for the time being. Uchiha's Raven."

"Raven, eh? And by Uchiha, I suspect you mean that you are an Uchiha with the fieldname 'Raven'."

"You are correct, Sandaime-sama. But… Explaining now could put all of Konoha at risk, particularly from Suna, if news of Orochimaru-baka's death doesn't reach them."

"…How did you know of that?"

"Sandaime-sama, along with the KATANA, and Uchiha Itachi, I killed Orochimaru. He deserved that fate. Without that, you may have died. I must leave… I will return with Tsunade-sama. I also suggest having Jiraiya-sama train Namikaze-kun after the prelims… Farewell."

* * *

_**Oblivion: **_**I have decided to cut off the chapter here.**

* * *

Next time on _**Kako Shinri**_- (Chapter Preview)

The blond woman faced the boy behind her.

"Well, well…" She stomped forward and punched him. "ASK FOR CLEARANCE BEFORE ZAPPING YOURSELF INTO THE PAST, UCHIHA!!"


	7. KATANA Ark part 3

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

**_Oblivion: Past Truth_ is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is currently beeing completed.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**So review at the end.**

_**Note:**_** Hahaha!! This is the second-to-last continuation.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think-_

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Six- KATANA Ark: Part 3, Tsunade- Future and Past**_

Godaime Hokage Tsunade of Konohagakure no Sato was seriously confused. For one, she was in a casino. Last time she checked, she was in the office of the Hokage Tower, trying to avoid paperwork. She hadn't been to a casino in years. And for another, she had a bottle of sake with her. She had sworn off sake when Jiraiya had died. And Shizune was here. Shizune had been killed in the Konohagakure Massacre.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Shizune's voice. "Er… Tsunade-sama..? Are you alright? Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune…? What's the date? And where's Kyuubi…?"

"Oh, er, it's August 4, 1996… And Kyuubi? As in Kyuubi no Kitsune? Tsunade-sama, Kyuubi's sealed, remember?"

"…Shizune, we're going to Konoha."

"Eh?! You're not going to continue?! But you were on a winning streak!! And you hate Konoha!!"

Tsunade froze in her tracks.

"Shizune, go dump this bottle of sake in a trash can. We are not going to stay here; me going on a winning streak spells doom for us all, anyway. I will not return here. We are going to go to Konoha, and we are going to request an audience with the… Sandaime?"

Shizune didn't miss how Tsunade shuddered or the questioning tone when she mentioned the Sandaime.

"T-Tsunade-sama?! You're giving up sake?!"

"I swore off it long ago, Shizune. There isn't a point in continuing to drink it now. I'll explain what seems to be going on at the hotel. If what I suspect is alright, we'll soon be receiving a visit from an ANBU with a mask painted to look like a raven. Blue paint, not red. He should also bear the mark of a raven on his left arm, in his ANBU tattoo, and he should have an earring that looks like a raven in his left ear."

"T-Tsunade-sama…?"

Tsunade ignored her and continued walking to the hotel. All Shizune could do was scoop up Tonton and follow.

* * *

"WHAAAAAT?! The future?!"

Tsunade had just finished explaining the fact she felt that she must be in the past, and covered her ears, before continuing.

"Hai. If I know Raven, this is his doing, along with Kyuubi. After all, both were exceptionally close to Yoko, and raven did mention promising to fix the future. I expect that our future became a ghost, and that that is why I was dragged here. Kyuubi most likely made a deal with the Shinigami. Last I checked, the Shinigami was just as bad at gambling as me, and Kyuubi was luckier than Yoko…"

"So… Yoko was the Hokage after you, though he was forced into the position after the council finally accepted him, Raven was second in command of ANBU, but became Head of ANBU after Yoko became Hokage, Kyuubi was released from the seal when Naruto-chan was eight, and Naruto is only still alive because of a blood ritual, Raven is future-Sasuke and Yoko is future-Naruto?"

"Right. And any second we should expect Raven or Kyuubi to show up."

"Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan. Oi."

The blond woman faced the boy behind her.

He wore black combat pants that were bandaged from mid-shin to his ankles, a black tank top with a low enough neck that you could see the white bandages around his chest, black weighted arm warmers that doubled as guards, black shoes, a metal-plated headband featuring a leaf around his neck, and kunai and shuriken holsters. All this was covered by a black, sleeveless, form-fitting long coat that was un-buttoned, with accommodations that allowed it to function as a Jounin vest. Tied on his face was a mask that had what looked distinctly like the face of a raven in blue ink painted on it. On his left bicep was a tattoo that featured a flying raven. Finally a single earring, something his Hokage had demanded all members of the Konoha Intelligence Squad obtain, so they could tell each other apart, was on his left ear.

It was a raven.

"Well, well…" She stomped forward and punched him. "ASK FOR CLEARANCE BEFORE ZAPPING YOURSELF INTO THE PAST, UCHIHA!!"

"Ow…" Raven had barely moved a muscle. "Glad Dragon kept punching the living daylights out of me and Yoko-kun… Heh… So Kyuu decided to bring you back? Must have been a big shock to Shizune. If only you came back sooner… the dobe would have loved to see you again."

Tsunade froze up. "W-what..? Y-Yoko was here…?"

Raven nodded, "I don't know the details. Anyway, I'll be leaving in a few months time to meet up with Yoko, since he can't go through his second chance without me. Over the next few days, Dragon, Aniki, and Snow are supposed to show up."

"Are… They're going with you too?"

"Yeah… Along with Kaka-sensei and Cloud."

"Them as well?"

"Yeah. After all, we can pose as teams of three this way."

"…You sure about this, then?"

"Yes. I'm not sure why you're back… but I get the impression that it has something to do with bringing so many others back. I think that you'll have your own body soon, though."

"Thanks."

"Wait!! You're coming back to Konoha with me, Godaime-sama."

The Godaime-sama was said with as much sarcasm as he put on Naruto's title, though the sarcasm was directed here at Tsunade and not the council.

"…Gaki, I was already returning to Konoha. So shut up, Raven."

"…Fine."

The stubborn ANBU looked away.

"Don't act like that! We're about to go."

"…Hn."

* * *

When they reached Konoha, it had already been a few months. Tsunade had taken longer to find than Raven had thought it would, and as such he had missed the last round of the Chunnin exam.

He had, however, noticed who was waiting for him in the Hokage's office. Blue-painted ANBU masks and plain black yukata adorned most of them, except for the female of the group, who had a red-rimmed black yukata to identify her as the group's medic-nin, a man in traditional Jounin uniform, and the red-painted ANBU mask and traditional ANBU gear on the second eldest of the group:

Snow, AKA Haku; Snowflake mask; Hunter-nin and medic-nin of the KATANA; Elder sister-figure to Naruto.

Dragon, AKA Uchiha Sakura; Dragon mask; Head medic-nin of the KATANA; Itachi's wife.

Weasel, AKA Itachi; Weasel mask; Captain of ANBU Black Opps division; Sakura's husband.

Cloud, AKA Shikamaru; Cloud mask; Strategist of the KATANA; Best friend of Naruto.

Kitsune, AKA Kyuubi; Kitsune mask (red with blue eyes); Destructive combat specialist of the KATANA; Naruto's blood brother.

Kakashi; Regular Jounin; Regular combat specialist of the KATANA (by default); Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's sensei and uncle figure.

And finally:

Yoko, AKA Naruto; Kitsune mask (blue with red eyes); Torture and Interrogation and kinjutsu specialist, and leader of the KATANA; Raven's boyfriend.

* * *

Next time on _**Kako Shinri**_- (Final Chapter Preview)

"Does everyone understand our goals? This time we are not holding back. Under Yoko's orders of course, along with the mini-Yoko's orders for our counterparts." Cloud said sternly, his mask removed.

"Yeah… This is troublesome…" Shikamaru said, earning himself a glare from his elder counterpart.

"Don't say something is troublesome until you know your options. 'Troublesome' is not going on a mission to protect your village and prevent what could be the next shinobi war from happening. Troublesome is watching your comrades die before your eyes, when there is nothing you can do. Troublesome is knowing that your friends could die and forever having that weight on your shoulders. Troublesome is having a war happen that you could have prevented, if only you hadn't pretended not to notice the signs." Cloud snapped.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he nodded. "…I won't say that anymore."

"Now that _that_ is figured out, we move out. Raven, you're with me, the blond-gaki and the gaki will also be together. Kisame and Itachi is a pair. Weasel and Kaka-sensei is a pair. Kyuubi and Cloud is a pair. Dragon and Snow is a pair. Kazekage-sama and Gaara is a pair. Zabuza and Haku is a pair. Kimimaro and Shikamaru is a pair. Am I missing anyone?"

"Yeah."

The group turned around to find Team Gai and the rest of the Rookie Nine, along with Temari and Kankuro standing behind them.

"There's no way in hell we're letting you do this by yourself. I heard what happened from Shikamaru, and I told these guys. We are going to go with." Ino said, glaring at them. "Just because in the future all of us die doesn't mean that we aren't going to help you. And this way, if you ever need help on your quest to re-build your own world, we'll help you. Even if your world has frozen over… We will help you find a way to fix it."


	8. Painted Grey FINAL CHAPTER

_**Kako Shinri (Past Truth)**_

_**Oblivion: ****Past Truth**_** is another version of events when Naruto's older. It is all posted at once because I wrote it out ahead of time.**

_**Fox Kid: **_**Which means that you might want to read another version if you didn't like this one.**

_**Note:**_** Hahaha!! This is the final continuation.**

_**Summary:**_** I didn't know that I would ever have them. And once I had them, I intended not to have them anymore. I would prevent my younger self from having a chance to get them. By stopping the Konohagakure Massacre.**

_**Rating:**_** T, for bad language**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. Never wanted to.**

**"Demon-speak"**

_**-Demon-think-**_

_-Human-think- _

"Human-speak"

* * *

_**Chapter Seven- Painted Grey- FINAL CHAPTER**_

"…Yoko? How the_ hell _are you here?!" Raven immediately shouted, completely ignoring the others.

"Eh? Shinigami-sama got fed up with dealing with me." There was a hint of amusement in the voice of the blond, which made all of the KATANA, (whom had removed their masks), gawk.

"…Somehow I can picture that. So what's going on now?"

"…We have called our past counterparts and the counterparts of the deceased to the office. By my request we have found a target. Deidara and Sasori don't know that the KATANA have been called back to Konoha. They did, however, receive a message from Choto earlier today stating that I was allowing Itachi and Kisame to drag me in. It was a message from me and not from my counterpart, however. By the way, what did you take from calling your counterpart and mine? I plan on using whatever you did to address them."

"…Your counterpart is Blond-gaki and mine is Gaki."

"STOP CALLING ME GAKI, YOU DAMN JIJI!!" Shouted an enraged voice from the doorway, revealing the position of the younger counterparts of most of the shinobi present.

"Hm… I end up looking much like father. What should I call you?" Naruto inspected his now completely emotionless counterpart. (He had been emotionless since he began to explain what had happened.).

"Anyway… Blond-gaki, ask the Gaki. He already knows. In the meantime, if you see your counterpart, pair off with them. Cloud, I have a target for us, since you showed up after me, and I would like you and Shikamaru to plan our course. I already know what our course of action will be, as does Kazekage-sama."

"Heh. If I've told you once I've told you several times just to call me by my name, Yoko. Or, at the very least, call me by my old KATANA codename." An older version of Gaara, who was still present, stepped out of the shadows. "…Shukaku says that you're making yourself look like a fool. He also says he wants out."

"…Well, Kazekage-sama, I will not go back to calling you Sand, because from the moment you became Kazekage, you were no longer part of the KATANA. And for that comment, Shukaku can rot the mental equivalent to Kyuubi's age. In human years."

Everyone there sweatdropped but proceeded to pair off. Tsunade took a seat in the Sandaime's chair, while Sarutobi stared on with mild interest.

"Alright, let's hear you plan, Gaki. The older, blond one, not the miniature-Uchiha, or the miniature-Yoko." Tsunade smirked when the emotionless façade was immediately replaced by Yoko's real personality.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, my plan is simple really. Deidara and Sasori received a letter from me via Choto, who could easily be mistaken as Itachi's favorite raven, earlier today. I told them this: 'Itachi and Kisame have found me. Rather than sticking to the original plan, I have decided to come willingly. Both Itachi and Kisame know of my position as leader of my own group of missing-nin spies loyal only to me. I should arrive by the time the week is out, and I will have the others with me. The identification code used will be 'Who is our enemy?' your answer is 'Uchiha Madara'. Several special ANBU will be with me as well. Attacking them is the same as betraying me.' Or something along those lines."

At this point, Cloud took over, after talking to his own counterpart for a few minutes.

"Listen up! This is what I've come up with, from what my younger counterpart has to say about recent events.

"Kisame and Itachi will lead Yoko's counterpart to the Akatsuki, along with Raven and Dragon's counterparts. They will be going 'un-willingly' for Itachi's amusement. Weasel will be going with them under henge. He will be pretending to want to join the Akatsuki.

"The rest of us will be paired off. Actually, all of us will be paired off, but only some of us will be with our pairs in the beginning. Once there, everyone is to take a different Akatsuki member to kill. Of course, we will force them to be separate from their own partners.

"The one facing Hidan, no matter what, will be Dragon, as with her chakra scalpel and monstrous strength that she learned from Godaime-sama, she should be able to chop him to bits and then scatter pieces all over the place. Kakuzu no mater what will be facing Weasel, since Weasel's had his Mangekyou the longest, and knows how to use it best. He also would be the least likely one to have the Mangekyou, seeing as that as far as anyone but us knows, only Itachi has the Mangekyou, and from what Yoko told us, Raven has pretty much sworn that his Mangekyou will be used only if Yoko has been harmed. Why that is I have no clue.

"And lastly… Kyuubi will be our trump card.

"Does everyone understand our goals? This time we are not holding back. Under Yoko's orders of course, along with the mini-Yoko's orders for our counterparts." Cloud said sternly, his mask removed.

"Yeah… This is troublesome…" Shikamaru said, earning himself a glare from his elder counterpart.

"Don't say something is troublesome until you know your options. 'Troublesome' _is__ not_ going on a mission to protect your village and prevent what could be the next shinobi war from happening. Troublesome is watching your comrades die before your eyes, when there is nothing you can do. Troublesome is knowing that your friends could die and forever having that weight on your shoulders. Troublesome is having a war happen that you could have prevented, if only you hadn't pretended not to notice the signs." Cloud snapped.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he nodded. "…I won't say that anymore."

"Now that _that_ is figured out, we move out. Raven, you're with me, the blond-gaki and the gaki will also be together. Kisame and Itachi is a pair. Weasel and Kaka-sensei is a pair. Kyuubi and Cloud is a pair. Dragon and Snow is a pair. Kazekage-sama and Gaara is a pair. Zabuza and Haku is a pair. Kimimaro and Shikamaru is a pair. Am I missing anyone?"

"Yeah."

The group turned around to find Team Gai and the rest of the Rookie Nine, along with Temari and Kankuro standing behind them.

"There's no way in hell we're letting you do this by yourself. I heard what happened from Shikamaru, and I told these guys. We are going to go with." Ino said, glaring at them. "Just because in the future all of us die doesn't mean that we aren't going to help you. And this way, if you ever need help on your quest to re-build your own world, we'll help you. Even if your world has frozen over… We will help you find a way to fix it."

The blond kitsune smiled softly. "I had almost forgotten how stubborn friends can be… What all of you can do to help is this: Stay here and wait for your comrades' return. I highly doubt anyone from my time will be coming back… All of us will be going on to the next world that we can, searching for a known method to create a parallel here in this universe, so that we can have our home back. But now that I see we have friends here… I'll make sure we return. Someday. Or my name isn't Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

((AN: At this point, I suggest beginning to play the theme from when they were chasing after the Sound Four when Sasuke left. As that is what I played when I wrote this next part.))

* * *

Things were going smoothly. They had been on the road for around a week now, and they were nearing the base. Both Sakura and Sasuke were tied and blindfolded, at Yoko's order. The only ones besides Kisame and Itachi that weren't blindfolded were Naruto, who had reverted into his emotionless persona the moment that they had found themselves in the vicinity of the base, and Weasel, whom was staring at a rock.

As the approached the base, they saw Deidara and Sasori waiting. A voice instantly rocked over them.

"Who is our enemy?"

They were surprised it wasn't from Naruto, but answered anyway.

"Uchiha Madara, Un." Replied Deidara.

"Uchiha Madara." Said Sasori, unsure.

"Bingo. We're heading to a town a few miles away. We'll explain there. By the way, Weasel, please release the Gaki and Sakura. Itachi, you guard Sakura. Kisame, you are in charge of making sure that Itachi's 'dear foolish little brother' doesn't hurt himself protecting the Blond-gaki. Let's move out." The area surrounding the trees blurred as a hidden ANBU with a blue kitsune mask revealed himself, another three ANBU and a Jounin that looked remarkably like the legendary 'Sharingan Kakashi' along side him.

Deidara and Sasori could only watch in awe as Naruto and all the shinobi present, besides them, bowed and gave a respectful reply of, "Yes, Yoko no Taichou."

The plain looking, except for several odd scars, shinobi behind Kisame and Itachi morphed into a man that despite wearing an ANBU mask resembled Itachi quite a lot. 'Weasel' as Sasori and Deidara decided he must be, released the now-Chunnin who bowed to Yoko, or, in Naruto's case, himself.

"Hatake-san, we should hurry." Said the weasel-masked ANBU, as both the odd ANBU with a single blue cloud on his mask, and the ANBU with a mask matching that of Yoko's, but with the red and blue reversed disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Immediately, all of them were running full speed to the nearest town.

* * *

"Err… this may not be the best time to bring it up… But all of you 'Konoha Twelve' that were alive at the time of the Konoha Massacre will be returning, along with Gaara's siblings, Amaya, Hiroki, and Hitomi." Said the red-kitsune ANBU.

"…Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Amaya, Hiroki, and Hitomi are returning?" Asked Snow, suddenly excited at the fact this was sure to cheer up Yoko.

"…Amaya and Hiroki are coming back?! And just who is going to watch them, Kyuubi?! If this plan falls through and Sakura and I end up dead, what will happen?! NARUTO!! You better take care of them if we die!!" Weasel shouted, completely forgetting the use of code names.

"…Thanks for the vote of confidence in my planning abilities. That's very nice…" muttered Cloud, turning his back.

"…And you're expecting me to die?! How can you say that to your own wife?!" A blue-dragon masked ANBU appeared to loom over Weasel.

"And how dare you be so disrespectful to Yoko…" All of a sudden, the only one of the ANBU besides Yoko and Weasel left in the room was Raven.

"…Perhaps we should leave? You too, Aniki. There is no way I'm watching Jiji kill Weasel."

"I agree. Naruto-kun, Otouto, let's depart." Nodded Itachi, dragging the Katana out with him, except for Deidara and Sasori, as they hadn't yet seen what would happen.

"Now, Otouto… isn't having my wife mad at me enough…?"

"No, Aniki. It isn't nearly enough. You insulted _my _Usuratonkachi's trust in Shikamaru, and you threatened him… Have the Hyuuga raise Amaya and Hiroki should you die. He already has to raise Hitomi."

"…" Yoko didn't say anything, he just stared at the two brothers as if it were an everyday occurrence. And it was, only it usually involved waking up a cranky Weasel.

"And put on your contacts!!"

"…I have a pair on, Otouto…"

Yoko personally couldn't care less that he had been insulted; Kyuubi had that reaction several times when he was in danger, and he assumed that it was a parent thing. Wasn't it natural that Weasel would want his children to live?

Amaya and Hiroki were the children of Itachi and Sakura. Five-year-old Amaya had the look of an Uchiha, and that had only changed a little after their first trip to the past where they had discovered Kyuubi's ability a little over two months before the Konoha Massacre, mainly in the fact that she obsessed over a photo of Team Minato that Obito had given her, and had taken up her father's habit of chucking kunai knives at the only picture of Uchiha Fugaku in the house. Two-year-old Hiroki was being watched by someone else at the time of that incident, and as such he didn't throw kunai at the picture. Little Hiroki looked more like his mother than his father, and he had a shaggy mop of bright pink hair, along with deep onyx eyes. Hiroki had taken a distinct liking to Naruto, but didn't really like his real uncle, because he kept 'Stealing Na'to' away from him.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara were watching with wide eyes as Raven continued to beat-up Weasel, before Yoko finally stepped in, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine with it. He only wants to protect his children, after all." Yoko said, helping weasel to his feet. "I didn't step in sooner because I was trying to figure out what the two looked like… Who knew that it would take me a while to locate them, huh?"

Weasel shot him a grateful look, and then he motioned to the others, who had remained in the room, just hidden.

"Ahem… Our plan is this, everyone…" Cloud said, addressing the entire group.

* * *

This was it. Only one of them was left, nearly six months later. Back-up had been refused; they would finish this on their own.

And what's more, only Yoko and Raven were planning on going into battle.

Over the past two months, they had destroyed what was left of the Akatsuki, after the loss of four members. Kakuzu and Hidan had been defeated by the directed members of the KATANA, and that had only left four: Konan, Pein, Zetsu, and 'Tobi'. The first three months had finished off Konan and Zetsu, the three months after that had been the defeat of Pein. But now was the true mastermind. And the true mastermind had no idea they knew who he was, and he had no idea that there were three Mangekyou Sharingan users among them.

Now it was down to this. The battlefield was already soaked in the blood of dozens of Oto-nin that 'Tobi' had gathered to help fight; all of them had been taken out pathetically quickly by the ANBU. Standing in the field was the future KATANA.

Shikamaru was ready for battle, relaxed and lazy stance gone, replaced with a hard face under his cloud mask.

Itachi had his face covered by his Weasel mask, no outward sign that he was an Uchiha present, not even a re-designed Uchiha clan seal, created after his marriage. He was wearing a black cowl over his ANBU gear, and his katana was in his hand, at ready.

Sakura glared from under her blue dragon mask. Her normally vibrant pink hair was dyed black, and had been ever since this mission began. She held no weapons but her fists, but those were enough, even more deadly than Tsunade's. Of course, their foe didn't know this.

Haku held several senbon at ready, and he was serious under his mask. He saw no reason to do anything yet, but he was ready for the signal.

Kakashi had his face covered by a wolf mask, painted in blue. He only wore it on missions like this, and with an ANBU cowl he was indistinguishable from any other ANBU, safely hiding his identity.

Sasuke was ready to go, holding a katana in his hand, and his Sharingan already active. His mask was different today; he had switched it out for a new mask, with one half depicting a snake, and the other a raven. The eye holes were much larger than on his other mask, with cloth that could easily be removed hiding his eyes from view for now.

One kitsune-masked ANBU, the one that was red, had his cowl on, but the other didn't. Naruto glanced at Kyuubi, and the red kitsune released a genjutsu, nine tails suddenly whipping around the area, purposely missing the other ANBU.

But Naruto was the most ready of them all. His mask was like Sasuke's, but the black cloth wasn't in place. His kekei genkai was totally active, and purple eyes so dark they appeared to not have a pupil stared at the Uchiha before him. Slowly he raised his hands into a single-handed seal. A gravity-release.

"We finally meet… You're in for a shock!" Said 'Tobi' quite happily.

"…I doubt you could shock me/him…" Said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, the raven's finger pointing at the blond who had his back to the enemy.

"How so? You can't stop Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" said 'Tobi'.

"Oh really? We'll see… We got rid of enough members before you could even get at the Nibi or Shukaku, let alone even begin to try and grab me. You're weak… And it wouldn't hurt to get rid of that 'gift' I gave you. You clearly don't know how to use it properly." Stated Kyuubi, confusing 'Tobi'.

"But Tobi hasn't met you!"

"We'll see. Kai." Said Naruto, releasing his gravity seals so that the ground around him flew upwards at a high velocity, leaving a small crater around him. This seemed to signal something.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Said Haku, creating a thick mist.

"That won't stop Tobi!" Called 'Tobi's' voice.

"It wasn't to stop you, it was to create the perfect playing field for Snow. Now cut the crap, we know who you are. You might as well get serious… Uchiha Madara!" Said Kakashi, opening his Sharingan eye and throwing his mask to the side. The others followed his lead, tossing their masks to the side, except for Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke just removed the cloth from the eye holes.

"…How did you know that?" The voice changed completely.

"That, Madara, would be for us to know, and for you to figure out if you can. Not that it will help you any. Let me explain something… You wiped out the Namikaze clan. All except the Yondaime Hokage, who was at the hospital with his wife, who was in labor at the time. You killed Hihana as well, though on mistake. Hihana was protecting one Namikaze Hotaru, who was missing after the attack. They never found her body. You, by killing Hihana, provoked Kyuubi to attack Konoha. You fled, not knowing you had missed the son of the Hokage, and you figured that the Hokage was dead meat anyway. Minato gave his life to save Konoha, sealing Kyuubi into his son. Said son remembered everything in his life since birth… and activated part b of the Youkaigan at age three. He had it mastered by age five. By age eight he had memorized every book in the Konoha library on sealing, and had developed a seal that should have allowed him to live if he released Kyuubi. Most of the seal worked, but he almost died. Kyuubi gave a single drop of blood to the boy to keep him alive, making him into a nine-tailed hanyou. Now we can fight."

The battle began.

Though Madara had the Sharingan active, he was still finding it hard to see. He was in a genjutsu, he could tell, but he couldn't figure it out. Using a burst of chakra, he broke free of it, and at the same time dissipated the mist. He almost froze at what he saw.

Standing in front of him was the blond haired ANBU, but now his mask was visible. This mask lacked the red eyes his other, and the kitsune design was different. It was a grinning fox… but said fox actually had an open muzzle, so you could see the mouth of the man who wore it, teeth of the fox mask razor sharp, but not nearly as sharp as the fangs that he saw in the mouth of the KATANA leader. His hands were spread out to his sides and curved in a claw shape. But at the tips of those fingers were _real_ claws, soaked in the blood of the Oto-nin. Two brilliant golden fox ears were pulled back in a feral fashion, and nine tails flung out behind him threateningly.

What really drew the attention, though, were his eyes.

When he had released the gravity seals, he had also channeled just enough demonic chakra to his eyes to change the purple color to red, while layering the red chakra over his pupils. He looked like he had solid red eyes.

"Afraid, Madara? Heh… This is my true form, without the aid of a kitsune henge or genjutsu. My entire team already knows it, two of them better than the others. But my question to you is this: Can you fight two Uchiha equipped with the Mangekyou, one Namikaze that happens to be a hanyou, a ninja who has copied more than 5000 jutsu, a master of manipulating ice, a genius… and the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Naruto disappeared from sight, and less than a second later he was standing on the water several yards away.

"Lesson One: Taijutsu. Begin." Said Naruto just as he jumped away, leaving Madara facing Sakura.

Sakura punched the ground in demonstration. "The Isshi Resshin." She said, looking at the massive crater.

And thus the fight began.

Madara dodged all of Sakura's punches with relative ease using the Sharingan, but he wasn't able to dodge the indirect attacks she used. He did, however, fight back. Sakura attempted to dodge, but she was too slow. Luckily, before any real damage was done, Itachi grabbed her and jumped to the side.

"Very good… How about Lesson Two: Genjutsu? Wait, that's silly of me. How about Kenjutsu? Sasuke."

Madara's eyes widened slightly as he faced who he had previously thought to be the youngest Uchiha alive. He looked too old to be who he claimed to be! None the less, Madara grabbed his own katana and they began their battle. Sasuke was indeed good at Kenjutsu, but he soon cast his katana to the side, opting to use Ninjutsu instead.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

Quickly Madara flew through his own hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

As the two collided and created a wall of steam, Madara formed another hand sign. "Tsukiyomi."

Naruto watched this happen with wide eyes. Then he snapped as Sasuke fell to the ground.

"…You know, I have no qualms with dying… After all, it has already happened once. But harming _them_ is a different matter entirely." Naruto tossed his mask to the side, and his eyes changed again. The whisker-like scars on his cheeks became bolder, already sharp fangs grew longer and more feral, matching his claws. His eyes now showed slit-like pupils, the Youkaigan clearly in-active.

After all, it didn't need to be.

Naruto lunged at full speed, but with the Mangekyou active, Madara managed to dodge most of the attacks. Deep gashes appeared on his arms and he pulled back, beginning to form his final attack. As he formed it, his companions eyes all widened, and then grabbed Sasuke, running as far away as they could.

It wasn't far enough.

"Fuuton! Kyuubi Rasenshuriken!!"

"Amaterasu!"

The following explosion of chakra was great.

A dome of chakra could be seen all the way from Konoha, yet it somehow didn't touch any of the towns along the way. The swirling red chakra did have some unusual side effects, though.

In the crater that it created, as soon as the ANBU got there, they saw something similar to the battle of the end. The wall of the crater had a waterfall flowing down it on each end, meeting up in a large lake in the center that didn't seem to grow any higher. Plant life had already grown thick; all it lacked was the wildlife.

Even with both Neji in the search party, along with the elder Hinata, they didn't see a single trace of Naruto or his group.

They did find the mangled and completely un-recognizable body of one Uchiha Madara, finally dead.

They also found Obito, looking dazed, and muttering something about being at his job at a hotel in Wave a little while ago. He had a note tied to his arm that only came off when Tsunade touched it, explaining what had happened.

"'_Dear Tsunade,_

_I am aware that you are most likely worried about the Kit and his friends. Now worries, they are fine and on their way to another world as you read this! Now, as for what happened, Madara used the Tsukiyomi on Sasuke, and that made the Kit a tad angry… So he tapped into his own source of demonic chakra, which is a first. He used said chakra to create a Rasenshuriken, and Madara countered with the Amaterasu. The result is what you see before you._

_It seems that deep down, the Kit is a protector. His chakra, to make up for the plant life destroyed in the blast, along with all the wildlife lost, created the valley you now stand in, and it is also what keeps the lake alive. Within a few weeks there should be many animals living there, starting with foxes. I suggest building a wall around it or something, and deeming it a protected area, like you did the first time it happened. Only that time it was my chakra and a mess, so you had to… oh well._

_And as for Obito, he's been missing his memory of Konoha the past twelve years. No worries, when I teleported him here, I restored his memory completely, though I doubt his reaction to seeing anyone will be pleasant… Please reinstate him. Even without his memory, he somehow ended up training all the time and everything like that. You remember how we found him last time, don't you? He had forgotten forgetting, so we never knew he did! Ha!_

_Anyway, good luck and goodbye,_

_Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_P.S. The Kit's chakra healed Sasuke as well… He really is amazing. Oh yeah, he shouldn't die, Sakura should take care of that. Sorry for not mentioning his injury. See ya.'_" Read Tsunade out loud.

"At least we know what happened… And it is very likely that Sakura will be able to heal him. Either Itachi or Sakura will send someone back to take care of little Amaya and Hiroki. I'll watch them for now." Said Hinata.

"Indeed. They better tell us everything that happens, and find a way to re-open the path to the future." Neji agreed, glancing at Tsunade.

"If they don't, I'll beat it out of them!"

* * *

In the shade of the trees, two shinobi, no older than twelve, were healing a badly beaten blond.

"Really, Yoko… What you did in that battle against Madara was reckless! You could have been killed!!"

"But I wasn't killed."

"You nearly gave Raven a heart attack! You know your Rasenshuriken isn't stable!! It could have torn off your arm! As it is, it would be un-useable had Kitsune not chosen that exact moment to bring us here!! At least he agreed to bring Weasel back to take care of Amaya and Hiroki!"

"I made a vow to kill Madara. Not for killing the Namikaze clan, but for doing so much that directly and in-directly hurt Weasel and Raven as well… Even if he did cause most of my nightmares… He gave them more, I think…"

All of them quieted, leaving the only sounds as the sound of the wind through the trees, and the pacing footsteps of one very, very nervous and worried Raven.

"You know, you'll end up distracting Dragon and Snow if you keep that up, Otouto." Said a man that looked like a seventeen-year-old version of said Raven.

"Oh, shut up!! Aniki, I—"

"Someone's coming towards us… I'm fine for now…" Yoko spat weakly, sitting up as much as possible.

"No." protested the feminine male sitting next to him, one of the healers.

"I need to sit up… Just for now."

"…Fine."

* * *

_**Oblivion-**_** IT'S FINALLY DONE!! This is the last chapter EVER of Kako Shinri!! To see what happens next, you have to see Kage Shinri, which will be up AFTER the prequel, Rikai Dekiru Minamoto, is done. Review, PM, anything!! See ya!!**


End file.
